The Beginning
by CannibaLilly
Summary: A self-made-chara FF. Contaning Lilly/Alice and Kita. Dislike self-mades? Please don't read. read here who Lilly and Kita are and what happens when Kaito Kid joins there adventure. LillIchi & KaiTa
1. The meeting of the little detectives

_**Chapter 1. "The meeting of the little detectives**_

_Little Info:__ This is a FF with self-made charas Kita and Lilly._

_I thought of Lilly and kitameguire of Kita._

_You will find out everything about them soon :3 for more infos look at my and kitameguire's channel._

_This is a Kaito x Kita and a Shinichi x Lilly FF._

_In this world Ran is in love with someone else (will be explained in this story ;D) and Aoko doesn't exist._

_As you see both will take an important role in this story, dislike? Then better not read, I don't want reviews with "ooooh, stop making the self-mades so important" ;3 you've been warned._

_Hope you like it._

_(Kita and Lilly are copyrighted ;D pls ask if you want to use them in any way.)_

_Btw. I read an anonymous review that Lilly is a Mary Sue -.- she is not. Maybe she's boring for you, but there is 1 thing she's not! A Mary Sue. Lilly is crazy, self-conscious and a scaredy-cat._

_I really did my best to study Mary Sues and avoid them, so reviews telling me that, will be removed, it's just not true. Again, dislike self-mades? Please leave. Ofc serious and polite criticism is welcome as always =) Just give Lilly and Kita a try, maybe you'll like 'em. Now enjoy ^^_

* * *

><p>[Kita]<p>

_/11 years ago/_

"Oooy Shinichi! Wait for me!"

"Geez, Lilly you're way too slow."

Kita could see the boy turning around to the little girl who hardly tried to keep up with him.

"Why are we running anyways?" she asked with a British accent. Actually she looked really foreign Kita recognized.

Her eyes were brown and so was her hair also it was curly, she wore a dress that seemed to be quite noble but impractical also she was really small and she was pronouncing many words wrong.

"Because it's out" the boy grinned "finally!" He had dark hair and blue eyes. He looked all Japanese. The only foreign thing Kita recognized about him was the blue suit and the red bowtie he wore.

"So hurry now!" he said again and grabbed the hand of the girl which suddenly blushed.

Kita smiled and hid her head behind the book she read.

It was a lovely day in the park of Tokyo and Kita enjoyed watching the people around her, especially the two 6-year old kids running up to her.

The boy, Kita remembered the girl calling him Shinichi, turned around again.

"… Lil your face is all red" he suddenly said and scanned the girl's face with a look.

She gave him an angry look.

"It's not!" she shouted and pulled her hand away from him; blushing even more "and it's Lilly, not Lil!"

"It is red" the boy replied annoyed "L-i-l"

The girl crossed her arms pissed and turned away from him.

"Geez" he said looking at her "what's up? I don't get you at all."

Silence, the girl ignored him.

"Fine!" he said angry "then wait here, I'll go on my own."

For a moment both didn't move, he waited for her to change her mind. After some moments he sighed.

"Fine!" he shouted again and turned around walking away from her, up to Kita.

He walked past Kita and mumbled something about "…don't get her…what's wrong?" what made Kita smile even more.

She turned her head around to the girl, Lilly. She had turned around again, looking after the boy, she looked hurt.

Kita felt sorry for her. Usually she didn't get up from her bench, she just watched the people in the park, but this girl looked really lost.

Kita sighed, she put her book away and got up then she walked over to the girl.

"Hi" she said with a smile.

The girl winced. She looked up to Kita and faced her with her brown eyes. Suddenly Kita felt like the girl tried to read her mind.

"U…uhm hi" Kita said again, less motivated "I'm Kita, Kita Meguire."

The girl kept facing her _"is she shivering?"_ Kita thought surprised.

"Hi" she finally said, her voice was really low "I'm Lillian Bankroft."

Kita couldn't suppress a smile.

"What's up?" Lilly said a little louder she seemed confused.

"S…sorry" Kita replied "I didn't want to laugh about you; it's just that… you try to pronounce everything right" she laughed a bit "but as this boy was here you didn't seemed to care."

Lilly blushed and looked down on the floor. "Gome" she said "I don't speak Japanese that well…"

"It's ok" Kita said "you're from England, ne?"

Lilly seemed to be surprised, but then she nodded smiling "Yeah, by the way, you can call me Lilly."

Kita smiled, too. The girl first seemed to be so scared, she watched her accent, but now she spoke to Kita like she did to the boy.

"Oh, your boyfriend, this Shinichi, where is he going to?" Kita asked looking at the part of the park where she last had seen him.

Lilly blushed again "He is not my…" she started but Kita smiled "it's ok, I'll keep quiet about it."

For a moment Lilly's looked was strange, it scanned her again, but without a trace of fear, but then she sighed.

"Promise?"

Kita nodded.

"He's going to the bookstore, there's some sort of new crime story out and he wants to buy it."

"Really?" Kita's eyes widened "talking 'bout this?"

She walked back to the bench with Lilly and showed her the book she read.

Lilly nodded and Kita beamed.

"I gotta talk to him! The book is awesome; he seems to have a good taste in books."

Lilly raised an eyebrow "maybe it would be better if you wait here for your dad, or he'll get mad again" Lilly's voice suddenly turned cold and she looked away.

Kita blinked in confusion.

"Where do you know…"

"Because I'm a tantei!" Lilly said pointing a finger at herself; her voice sounding repellent.

"She changes her moods quite fast" Kita recognized.

"And so is Shinichi! We're partners ok?" Lilly continued.

Slowly Kita nodded "I didn't want to steal your boyfriend…"

"He is not..." Lilly started again, but Kita ignored her

"I just thought it'd be nice to meet some other detectives around."

Lilly raised an eyebrow again.

"Really!" Kita said.

Lilly's look turned friendly again "so you're a detective, too?" she asked.

"Yup" Kita replied proud "I found out that you're English. Oh and of course your family is pretty wealthy. I'm often here in that park watching people, but that was pretty easy."

Lilly looked at her… "oh I see" she smiled "my accent is British and my dress looks expensive" she smiled "good work, now it's my turn."

Lilly cleared her through "you're Japanese, of course and your dad told you to wait here… it's not the first time he tells you to do so."

Kita blinked "hmm… oh!" she smiled "sure, I had to be bored, that's why I watched the people around here and I said, I'm often watching them, that's how you could know someone told me to wait… but why my _dad_?"

"I just guessed" Lilly smirked "but your eyes widened when I said it, so that's why I knew it was true, easy psychology."

Kita and Lilly sit down on the bench.

"I see" Kita said "and this Shinichi, is he as good as you are? I mean with tantei stuff?"

Fast Lilly nodded "he's even better. Especially with codes and stuff he is brilliant" she smiled and her mind seemed to wander away. "Also he can remember _everything_, honestly. I'm just good in psychological stuff." She blushed and looked at Kita.

She smiled "seems cool, so you're real partners? I'm just a tantei on my own…"

Lilly gave her a compassionate look "well if that's true" she said, getting up from the bench "you have to meet Shinichi, you will like him" she smiled and grabbed her hand "let's hurry up."

Kita smiled and let Lilly pull her away from the lonely bench.

"_I'm sure I will like him"_ she thought happily.


	2. The Tropical Land

_**Chapter 2. "The Tropical Land"**_

_Now that you know how Kita and Lilly got to know each other and Shinichi I'll give you a little flashback to the day when Shinichi got shrunk._

* * *

><p>[Lilly]<p>

/The day Shinichi got shrunk/

"Oh my goodness! Is there a bigger idiot than you on this planet?" Kita shouted angrily.

"Yeah there is!" Shinichi shouted back "and she's standing right in front of me!"

Kita just opened her mouth as Lilly interrupted her two friends.

"Drop it, you two."

"But…" they started in sync.

"Give it up" she sighed "you don't even remember _why_ you are fighting."

Both blinked and looked away.

The three high-school-tanteis were standing in front of a class room.

Lilly smiled. She'd love to say that they usually weren't fighting, but Lilly hated lies.

"So can we go now?" she asked "we're already pretty late for school Shinichi, and Kita you're too, ne?"

Both mumbled something and gave each other a last angry look.

"Come on" Lilly said annoyed and grabbed Shinichi's arm "Kita, see you later in Tropical Land, ne?"

"Yeah, yeah" Kita turned around "and don't forget to bring this baka-tantei with you, he seems to listen to you for some reason." With these words she turned around and left an exhausted Lilly and an angry Shinichi behind her.

"What did you say, you…" he started making a step up to her but Lilly didn't let go of his arm and pulled him into the class room.

"Why do I always have to babysit you two?"

* * *

><p>[Ran]<p>

It was nearly 8 p.m. when she, Kita, Shinichi and Lilly could leave the roller coaster.

Ran was crying, "I can't believe that the girl did something that horrible."

"Cheer up Ran-chan" Kita said friendly, laying an arm around Ran "we 3 found out why she killed him, she will go to prison and won't kill ever again."

"But it's so sad!" Ran said, wiping away some tears.

"If you saw as much corpse as we 3 did, you get used to it" Shinichi yawned and looked at Lilly "well actually we _should_ be used to it."

Lilly wiped away some tears, too.

"I agree with Ran" Lilly said glaring at Shinichi "it's sad, I will never get used to corps."

He sighed, but suddenly something seemed to catch his attention.

"Go ahead" he said looking at Ran, Kita and Lilly "I just want to know what's up there."

With these words he ran over to a dark corner.

"What's up?" Ran asked.

"Dunno" Kita sighed "he must have seen something. Anyways let's go girls."

Ran and Kita turned around but suddenly Ran recognized Lilly still waiting there, her eyes glued to the corner.

"Lilly?" she asked.

"Weird" she mumbled "gimme a moment minna, I'll have a look what he's doing."

Kita and Ran looked at her "really?"

She turned her head to them and nodded, she even had stopped crying.

"See you later" she said.

"Watch out for ya!" Kita said "promised?"

Lilly smiled "sure, promise."

She ran after Shinichi and vanished in the shadows.

"Do you have a strange feeling, too?" Ran asked and Kita nodded.

* * *

><p>[Kita]<p>

Kita and Ran were walking up to the Tropical Land exit.

Shinichi and Lilly hadn't shown up again and Kita wanted to visit them at home to give them a rubdown for that.

"Isn't that strange?" Ran said suddenly.

"Would Lilly really make us worry?"

Kita pondered _"Yes she would. As soon as this baka-tantei was around Lilly's brain seemed to be switched off." _She sighed.

Years ago she started to see Lilly as some sort of younger sister of hers, but no matter how hard she tried to keep her away from trouble Shinichi pulled her in again.

After Lilly and she had met in that park 11 years ago they became real sisters, maybe also because Kita was 1 year older than her friends.

Lilly was living all alone in Japan; she just got a huge mansion right beneath Shinichi's from her parents, who seemed to live in England.

"_She isn't often talking about them"_ Kita thought sad _"I would ask her about them, but she's always that cold if someone talks about her parents…"_

Actually Lilly was quite lonely. Ran, Shinichi and Kita were her friends and she also seemed to be friends with Agasa-hakse, but except of them… well Sonoko maybe, that's it.

Kita turned around to the Tropical Land, too.

"_In school most people avoid her… they're scared. A girl from a foreign country living all alone and knowing a lot about how to kill someone"_ Kita decided that she would make her friends in school talk to Lilly, maybe they would like her if she get to know her.

"… _no they won't"_ Kita look down. Lilly was a little… crazy. Not in a bad, or mean way, she just kept changing her mood from one moment to the other and also didn't seem to get along with people well.

Except Shinichi, of course. _"This baka-tantei"_ Kita smiled.

Actually she was even good friends with Shinichi, but she seemed to be the only one who could bring him down to earth again so she kept teasing him.

"Let's go" said Kita "maybe they're already home."

* * *

><p>[Lilly]<p>

Lilly smoothed her dress.

She liked it, it was red and the bow in her hair suited it well.

"_If it wasn't a 7-year old version of me wearing it, I would even like my appearance"_ she thought.

Shinichi entered the room… well at least a boy who looked a lot like the Shinichi from 10 years ago.

They were standing in his library together with Agasa-hakse.

He sighed.

They just had decided that it'd be the best not to tell anyone about this.

"Maybe you 2 could live at Ran-chan's house?" Agasa-hakase said "her dad's a detective, you would maybe get more information about these black man if you make him… you know, a little famous."

Shinichi rolled his eyes and wanted to say something as suddenly the door of the library opened up.

Ran and Kita were standing in front of them. They seemed to be super-huge, but Lilly knew she just shrunk super-small.

"Hakase?" Kita and Ran said confused.

"What are you doing here?" Kita asked as Ran slowly walked over to Lilly.

Nervous she started to look around _"where is Shinichi?"_ Lilly wondered as Ran kneeled down behind Shinichi's desk.

"Awww, he's sooo kawaii!" Ran suddenly said and Kita walked up to her "who?" she asked.

Lilly and Agasa-hakase gave each other a worried look _"oh no! They have found Shinichi!"_ Lilly thought shocked, when Ran pulled a little boy with glasses away from the desk.

Lilly blinked _"Shinichi?" _she wondered.

The boy gave Ran an embarrassed look and blushed, she was still hugging him.

"_Yup it really is Shinichi"_ Lilly though annoyed and cleared her thought loud enough for Kita and Ran glaring at her.

"_What are you doing there?"_ she suddenly asked herself _"they shouldn't see you, too!"_

"Aww" Ran said and let Shinichi down again.

"Who are these kids hakase?" Kita asked confused and kneeled down to Lilly.

Her eyes seemed to scan her.

"Lilly?" she asked with suddenly wide eyes.

"uh… uhm" Lilly started not even knowing what to say now. She looked around the hakase looking as clueless as she felt and Conan was talking to Ran, most likely he had to think of a name himself, so Lilly popped out with the very first name she could think of.

"A… Alice! My name is Alice Bankroft."

"Bankroft?" Kita wondered

"y…yeah" she tried to laugh "I'm Alice… uhm Lilly's younger sister."

Lilly's stomach contracted as she said this well known name.

Agasa-hakase suddenly went over to them, clearing his throught.

"Yeah… you see…"

And then he started to explain; that Alice and Conan, how Shinichi called himself, where here to visit Lilly and Shinichi, but badly both had to vanish for a very important case so now Agasa had to take care for them. And then he asked if Ran couldn't do that for him and surprisingly Ran agreed.

* * *

><p><em>And that was how Lilly and Shinichi became Alice and Conan and how they got to live with Ran and her dad. The following storys will be the real and actual storys :D sorry to bother you with background infos. Enjoy!<em>

5


End file.
